Atem Moto/OHL
Atem Moto '(KANJI ''ROMAJI) is a thirtynine-year-old man who serves the nation of Germany as a professional hero. Atem is a rather egotistical man, one who cares a lot about his public appearance and hates anything which would threaten his image. Mr. Moto is the head of the Pharaoh Agency and publically known as by his Hero Name: '''Pharaoh, standing as one of the most known and popular heroes in all of the EU And all while being a world renowned Hero, Atem is also a father of three, and quite the doting one at that, always going out of his way to show his love and support. Adding to all this, he is also a teacher at the renowned and borderline infamous Drache Hero Academy, renowned for having the worlds hardest entrance exam. Appearance Atem is a very tall, slim and slightly muscularly built man. His hair is quite ordinary, sitting a humble brown color that does little to attract attention. His thin eyes are of a deep and clear blue hue. His light, olive skin, and youthful complexion often make others mistake him for being younger than he actually is. His well-defined muscles can be clearly visible through his form-fitting black clothes. He is commonly dressed in his previously mentioned black clothes, with an additional white studded coat over it which reaches down to his calves, really emphasizing his considerable height. He wears black jeans and shiny, black leather shoes, metallic bracers around his forearms and a set of belts strapped to his limbs. Personality Atem is a very egotistical man, taking every opportunity he can find to make himself look good and gain favor in the public eye. Despite this, he is also a very caring man, one who genuinely wants to see the happy smiles on the faces of the citizens and desire nothing more than to keep them safe. More often than not he berates himself to great extents if he hears of an incident which have caused destruction and/or deaths and he wasn't there to stop it. He holds himself to big and impossible standards. Standards which cause him to often throw caution to the wind in the heat of things and dive headfirst into trouble. History Synopsis Equipment Quirks and Abilities Natural Abilities Chimera Chimera (Kimera キメラ) is a Transformation Type Quirk which belongs to the Professional Hero Pharaoh, or Atem Moto, outside of his heroic work. Chimera is the result of the union of his parents, the father who was in possession of Animal Shape-Shifting quirk and his mother who has a genetic melding quirk. These two combined gave birth to a quirk with nearly unlimited potential. This quirk allows him to absorb the dna of any creature in the world and to then twist and re-purpose that dna into a brand new creature whose form he can assume. This quirk was invaluable to the creation of what is now known as the most difficult entrance hero exam in the world, his animalistic forms serving as yet another obstacle to their ambitions and testing their strength as well as resolve. Relationships Stats Trivia